Pikminia
by Thepikminmaster
Summary: My best fanfic to be written. It tells three stories, one financial, one scientifical and one magical, that intertwine in the end.
1. S1: C1

Page A of Report 1

Page 1 of Report A

Year 761 450

12th Tridecimi

15:07

Shiyomi thumped his fist on the desk. At least seventeen papers were lifted and thrown to the floor by the force. But a lot more papers littered the rest of the desk and the only thing that wasn't paper that was visible was a single black fountain pen, dripping ink onto one paper titled "Final Warning". Covering the rest of it was another saying " Because of this, we must repossess at least six hundred pokos worth of items. Because of the late selling of your ship: The Hocotate Freighter, we are unable to validate the money you got for it and need six hundred pokos before we take drastic measures and repossess the land, your house and your employee's houses. Thank you: All-Devouring Black Hole Loan Sharks."

Shiyomi rubbed his eyes and picked up the different papers. One saying he owes 50 pokos, some saying he owes 10 000 pokos.

"What am I to do?" he said to himself aloud, "At my calculations so far, I owe at least seven companies 10 000 pokos! Why did I sell that planet? Why!?" Just then, two red pikmin walked in carrying a box of tissues between them. Shiyomi took one out and blew his nose.

"I wish you two could help me," he said, sniffling to the pikmin. They made a few pikmin noises and walked out.

"I wish I understood you," he said unhappily. Slowly, he got up out of his chair, and looked out his window. Pikmin and Hocotatians were walking everywhere. Already, half of his land had been built on. Seventeen new flats were standing tall. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," said Shiyomi. Olimar walked in, scared what Shiyomi was going to say to him.

"What did you want Mr. President?" he asked.

"We're in trouble. If we don't find 70 000 pokos, everything we own shall be repossessed," Shiyomi explained.

"What are we to do?" Olimar asked.

"That's the point! We can't do anything! The company is in shreds. Nothing can save us," Shiyomi said. The same two pikmin walked in with the day's post. Shiyomi picked dup the first letter and opened it.

"Oh no. Another bill. For 5 000 pokos!! We're doomed," he said, "I've been contemplating suicide."

"But Mr. President!! You can't!!" Olimar said, surprised that Siyomi would even think that way, "what would I do? I'll be unemployed!!" One of the red pikmin poked Shiyomi with a poster. Shiyomi turned and took it off the pikmin. Looking at it, his eyes widened.

"Yes!! Ha ha!!" he shouted, happily. He threw the poster to Olimar who scrambled to open it. Reading it, he frowned.

"Professor L. Brotherson missing on Pikminia. 100 000 pokos reward for finding of him. But how we supposed to find Louie? We've sold the ship haven't we?" Olimar said, confused.

"Yes, we may have sold it, but they haven't picked it up yet! It's still out on the grounds!" Shiyomi said, pointing out the window, "if we borrow it, they won't mind."

"But the route to Pikminia is the most busiest in the galaxy! Everyone will be there looking for Louie! We've no chance!" Olimar said persuasively.

"Yes, but you now the planet like the back of your hand! We have the best chance!" Shiyomi said.

"But what about Kalin Corp that you sold it to?" Oliamr asked.

"They don't know anything about that planet. They want only to sell and produce pikmin," Shiyomi said. Oliamr knew that Kalin Corp once was Hocotate Freight's biggest rival.

"Right, let's leave immediately! Get the ship ready," said Shiyomi, throwing some keys to Olimar. He tried to catch them but he fell over backwards instead.

"And hurry up! We must leave before 15:30. We both know traffic is worst at 16:00," Shiyomi said, rubbing his hands. Now, they had a chance. Now they may have a chance to get Hocotate Freight back on its feet.

But on Pikminia, something else was brewing…

_**This shall be my best fic. It shall star three main characters and shall take on three storylines but connect at the end. I hope you like this!**_


	2. S2: C1

Page 1 of Report B

Year 761 450

12th Tridecimi

15:07

Louie examined the plant protruding from wall. It was making an odd sound and pulsing like a heart would. He peered closely at it. But as he did, the petals of it closed round his head.

"AAAAAmmmmmmmmm!" he shouted. Another man far behind him ran and cut the petals with his knife. As Louie lifted his head from it, the flower slowly withered and fell of the wall.

"Oh man. I wanted a sample," Louie said mournfully. The man looked around nervously.

"Are you sure there's a way out of here?" he asked, worryingly.

"Man Steve! Why must you be so paranoid!" Louie snapped.

"I am not paranoid!" snapped back Steve.

"Yes you are!" Louie shouted back.

"No I'm not!!" shouted Steve

"Yes you... where's Ted?" asked Louie all of a sudden. They paused as Steve looked behind him.

"I thought…he was…" Steve trailed off. They moved closer to each other.

"Why did we go into this cave anyway!!" shouted Steve, as if he was about to lose his mind. But suddenly, an explosion threw them into the opposite wall. They looked back at the wall that had exploded. In the mist, stepped an odd looking man. He wore what was like a cowboy costume instead of a space suit, but he still had his helmet. He had sticks of dynamite protruding from his backpack and two mega-guns in his belt.

"Ted!" shouted Steve.

"Where were you?" asked Louie.

"Well you left me behind so I had to make my own tunnels!" said Ted.

"Anyway, we're back together again," said Louie, "so let's keep going."

"Where exactly are we going?" asked Ted.

"You've forgotten already!" exclaimed Louie.

"I didn't forget that I was being paid 500 pokos," said Ted.

"We're going down here to find a very important artefact. It's been giving out pulses of enormous amounts of energy and might solve our energy crisis once and for all!!" said Louie.

"So why didn't we tell the rest of the group?" asked Steve.

"Well because all their minds are driven by money, they won't give it to the government to do the proper thing, they will just sell it for lots of money to some rich energy company," explained Louie.

"Stupid science guys. Never liked them (Louie's eyelids lowered). That's why I didn't do well in music," said Ted.

"How did you not do well in music by the…science type guys?" asked Steve.

"They kept on knowing more than me," replied Ted. Louie rolled his eyes.

"Come on guys, we've still got a lot of floors to cover," said Louie. As they began walking again, Steve began engaging in conversation with Ted to find out more about his childhood. But at the same time, a small robot spider followed them, hiding in the shadows, trying not to be seen. Seventeen of its eyes flickered and those eyes sent signals to a computer not far off. A small microphone picked up sound and the scientist watched them with a grin on his face.

"That's it," he muttered to himself, "lead me to the-"

"Professor?"

"Daah!" exclaimed the scientist as his underling walked in. He scrambled for a blanket and covered the screen.

"What is it Simmons! I told you don't bug me when I put up that sign!" he said, pointing to a sign on his front door saying "Do not disturb! Important project underway! (No I don't need any help (That means you Simmons!))

"I'm sorry Professor, but I wanted to ask you if you take one sugar or-"The scientist threw one of his encyclopaedias at Simmons, but it missed and hit the door as Simmons scurried out.

"Damn Simmons," muttered the scientist. He pulled the blanket off the screen and started to watch again. He grinned once more. "No one can stop Professor Tor Coolguy!!"

_**One more storyline to start!**_


End file.
